Kicking Up Dust
by Wings Of Sanguine
Summary: Bloom and her friends find Alfea in danger after a pixie crashes into the school. Having been cursed to a human size, the pixie attracts the attention of the Trix due to her ability, and they'll stop at nothing to get to her. In the meantime, the Winx must find a way to protect her and send her home safely. (DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN WINX CLUB TINKERBELL OR ANY CHARACTERS)
1. Chapter 1

Bloom yawned, flicking her red hair out of her eyes for the third time. her best friend, Stella, sat next to her, fixing her lipgloss in a small pink compact mirror. Bloom held down a giggle- no matter where Stella went, she always had to have a mirror. So if she was currently failing Professor Palladium's Metamorphosimbiosis class, then so be it. Besides, the Professor was a bit, say, out there with his methods, more hands on instead of textbook material.

Currently every student had a mirror floating in front of them, the elf instructing them to turn their hair a different color.

"Just remember," the Professor said, "it can be any color as long as it isn't a darker or lighter shade of your own!" There was a collective groan from the class- so far no one had succeeded in changing anything at all. Light streamed in from the large windows, evidently distracting multiple students as well to look outside at the leaves as they rolled across the campus grounds.

"Did I get any on my teeth?" Stella asked, pouting her lips at Bloom. Bloom shook her head.

"No, you're fabulous, Stella!" she confirmed, and the other fairy smirked, playing with a strand of he blond hair.

"Yeah," she said sheepishly. Clicking the compact mirror closed, she went to focus on the bigger mirror, fluffing up her hair as she checked herself out. Bloom sighed, looking around at the other students. Some of them had already begun the experiment, turning the ends of their hair blue or green. Techna had succeeded in turning her hair white!

"I think purple is a better look for your, Techna," Bloom heard Musa joke. Musa herself had managed to go from deep blue, almost black pigtails to a fiery orange color. Bloom slapped a hand to her forehead- she was so not going to be able to do this!

"Having some trouble?" Professor Palladium's voice bought her back to reality, and she found the elf hovering at her desk, waiting patiently for an answer. His sleeves billowed around his arms as he waved them about, "just think of a color and go for it!" Nodding, she gave him a thankful smile.

"Okay," she said to herself once he moved on to a different student (who had the unfortunate experience of conjuring up weird purple lumps on her face), "you can do this- just focus!" Techna's fuchsia hair came to mind- back on Earth, she had always wanted to dye her hair a different color, but her adoptive mother never allowed her to, saying that red hair as bright as hers was rare to find naturally. She shook the thought of her head- she was in Alfea now, and she needed to focus on her magic.

And she was going to change her hair color one way or another.

The mirror floated in front of her, her reflection bobbing up and down every few seconds. Raising a hand to splay her fingers, she squeezed her eyes shut.

"Come on," she willed herself, "turn purple!" She popped her eyes open.

Her hair was still a fiery red. She tried again. Still nothing.

Groaning, she turned to Stella, who was completely ignoring the assignment at hand and instead, braiding stray pieces of her hair, the blue headband she wore shifting slightly as she pulled on her hair. Stella noticed her staring, turning in her seat to face her.

"You okay?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I can't do this stupid spell," Bloom complained, resting her chin in her hands, her elbows digging into the table to rest properly. Stella flicked her fingers.

"It's okay," she said, "not everyone can do it the first try!"

"Thanks for the cheer up," she said, trying her best not to sound glum. It was easy for Stella to say- she was a fairy princess, after all! Everything came easy to her! A hand clapped itself to her shoulder and she looked up to see the Professor smiling down at her again.

"It's perfectly okay, Bloom," he said, "with a little time you'll be able to do it. Don't fret, okay?" Nodding, Bloom watched him walk up to the front of the class, and with a quick flick of his wrist, his extremely long ash brown hair turned into an obnoxious firetruck red.

"Your homework is to practice the spell for tomorrow," he instructed, his hair slowly fading back to its original color. "We'll be doing this as practice all week, so study hard! And don't give up!" As soon as the red had completely faded from the tips of his bangs, the bell rang, signaling a break between classes.

"Ready to grab some grub?" Musa and Techna joined Stella and Bloom as they walked out the door.

"There's a new pizza place downtown," Stella said, "we can go there!" Techna shook her head.

"Not in the mood," she said simply, "why don't we just go get something from the cafeteria?"

"We can hang in the courtyard," Musa suggested and the four girls made their way through the crowded hall to the aromas of delicious, freshly prepared food, stomachs rumbling like the howl of a wolf.


	2. Chapter 2

"How much oil can they put on one slice?!" Stella complained as she picked up her slice of double cheese pizza. Orange colored cooking oil was beginning to slide down her arm, but she managed to chse it with a napkin before it dripped off her elbow and onto her clothes. She couldn't look like a slob.

"It's just how they cook it," Fora said, biting into a sweet juicy apple. They had picked her up after spotting her in the hallway, by the dorms. As usual, she was sporting her usual green crop top and pink miniskirt with sandal wedges to match. She held out her lunch bag to Bloom, "You want an apple? I grew them myself during free period!"

"Sure, yeah," she said, the bag rustling as she grabbed one. The skin was tough as she bit into it, the juice tasting almost like liquid candy on her tongue. She noticed leaves dancing on the ground as the wind blew them up and about. Amongst the tops of the trees was the pointed, slightly rounded red and black roof of Redfountain, the school for training warriors- Bloom had learned they were called Specialist, for their fancy gizmos and gadgets they used to fight.

"Bloom?" Flora's voice broke through her concentration, "you okay? You kinda spaced out." Bloom nodded, playing with the ends of her hair.

"Yeah, I'm totally cool!" she assured them, feeling heat rush to her cheeks.

"You were thinking about Sky!" Stella exclaimed suddenly, "that is so cute!" Bloom rolled her eyes- ever since the ball was held for orientation, she had been thinking about Sky a lot, with his bright blond hair and pretty blue eyes. It had been a while since the boys had gotten a break from training though, but she new it was just to protect everyone, defend them until their last heath even. She sighed. So she had a rush on him. Big deal!

"Whatever," she changed the subject abruptly, "anyway, I really need to focus on the spell-"

"The one in Wizgiz's class?" Musa piped up through a mouthful of bread crumbs. Bloom nodded.

"Yeah," she said, "I early wanted to turn my hair fuchsia, like Techna's, but no luck so far!" Techna laughed, her face going red as the others stared at her.

"What's so funny?" Musa asked.

"You can't do spells just like that!" she said, chest heaving as she tied to regain her breath, "it…. it takes time is all." Bloom shrugged. That was the third time someone had said that to her. Not that it wasn't making her feel any better. It was great to know she would be able to do it one day, but it was just so hard to wait! Stella clapped her hands excitedly, jumping in her seat.

"I know what will cheer you up!" she exclaimed. Her pizza sat half eaten on a plate in her lap, probably getting colder the longer she ignored it. "I'll give you a makeover!"

"And what will a makeover do to help?" Musa said sarcastically.

"I just thought it'd cheer her up!" Stella grabbed Bloom by the arm and she suddenly found herself and her friends heading back to the dorm, gabbing about what color would look best with whose hair. Bloom knew she looked best in blue- she made sure to tell Stella, who's grin looked so wide her face looked split in half, like a Chesire Cat.

They were at the door to the school once it happened. One minute they were standing at the door, the next, tumbling to the ground, bruises and scrapes being earned once they hit the ground. Rubbing her head, Techna sat up, "What was that?!"

"Dunno," Musa said, cracking her knuckles, "but they sure are gonna pay….. whoa!"

"What?" Musa stuck her fist in Techna's face.

"Look!" she cried, "my hand is glowing!" Everyone stared at her hand, gasping as there was a sparkly yellow aura around it. Glancing down, Bloom noticed there were small puddles of the stuff on the ground, smiling as she saw a leaf rise in the air, sparkling yellow. She pointed at it.

"Guys, its floating!" she said.

"A yellow glow…." Techna mumbled, "and floating objects…." The girls watched her face pale, her teal eyes widening.

"Is something wrong?" Flora asked, tucking a strand of her brown hair behind her ear.

"This is Pixie Dust," she said matter-of-factly, if not sternly, "do you know what this means?!"

"No….."Stella scratched her head, trailing off.

"Pixie Dust is used by those who have reached the Enchantix stage of their powers!" Techna cried, "that means someone here can use Enchantix!" Peering over her shoulder, Techna pointed to the ground, "look, there's a trail! We can follow it and find whoever it is using this!"

"Well?" Musa grinned mischievously, "what are we sitting around here for? Let's go!" Shoes slapping the concrete, they followed the trail, the dust glowing brighter as they got nearer, the dust becoming large clumps, sometimes small hills. _That's weird_, Bloom thought as they ran, _who would waste this much dust? _Skidding to a stop, she pulled her friends back, sliding down the wall until she was sitting. Her heart was trying to hammer its way out of her chest, it was beating so fast.

"Shoot!" Stella muttered, "Vice Principal Griselda of all people had to be on Entrance Duty?"

Indeed, the Assistant Principal was standing by the gate, clipboard in hand as she paced back and forth. No doubt, she was desperately trying to bust students for trying to leave. Last week she caught a few freshman trying to sneak out so they could go shopping. The trees beyond the gates rustled as the wind blew past, startling the woman a little. Holding a finger to her lips, Bloom slowly got up, beckoning for the girls to follow. They had made it just around the corner when-

"Stop right there young ladies!" Griselda waved them over and the girls obey reluctantly.

"And where is it you think you're going?' Grisela demanded, eyeing each one of them maliciously, tapping her clipboard with her pencil. The older fairy raised an eyebrow at them, "Well? Spit it out!"

"Y' see, Ms. Griselda-" Stella tried, jumping at the nasty glare she received.

"I'm taking you all to Miss Faragonda immediately," she said bluntly, "there is no reason-" Techna hesitantly tapped her shoulder, biting her lip. "What is it, Miss Techna?" Techna pointed behind dyer, down at the ground.

"Is that Fairy Dust, Ms. Griselda?" she asked. The Vice Principal turned, following her finger, jaw dropping. Scattered in a shaky path beyond the gate was the same yellow dust from a few seconds before, a large clump of it at the gate doors. Fixing her glasses, Griselda sputterd- students shouldn't be able to access it thus far! It was only the first day! Snapping her fingers, she conjured up same bags, directing them to collect whatever was there.

"This is a serious issue!" Griselda fretted, "Miss Faragonda must be told immediately! But-" she glared at the girls, "- don't think you got out of trouble! You're coming too!" The girls groaned as they followed, the dust being held protectively under Griselda's arm, pulsing magnificently with life.

Whoever the dot belonged to, Griselda was certain she would give them a good talking to- Fair Dust was too precious a thing to waste so carelessly.

Once they were inside, they were directed to headmaster Faragonda's office, the large double doors swinging open to reveal a lavishly furnished room. A desk sat by a window on the far side of the room, a tea service tray and a plush red couch by the door. The girls followed Griselda up to the desk, where an old woman sat, her white hair poured up in somewhat of a beehive. Clasping her hands on the desk, she sighed.

"And what happened, Griselda?" Faragonda asked, raising an eyebrow. She sent a smile to the girls. Bloom was glad right there and then that Faragonda was so easy-going.

"I found these five snooping about," Griselda accused, then produced the bags of dust, "with these!"

For a moment, it looked like the old woman had had a stroke, the shock creeping slowly into her kind blue eyes. Nodding, she stared intensely at the dust, a hand fluttering delicately to her heart.

"Well?" Griselda crossed her arms, "whats their punishment?" The girls rolled their eyes- Griselda tried every chance she got to give a student detention.

"This is not from an Enchantix user," she breathed. Reaching over the desk, she wiggled her fingers, "Give it here."

The bag was light in her hands- it wasn't even in her hand for that matter. Instead it hovered a few inches above her palm, exuding a soft yellow light. Everyone watched it for a few seconds until the light died down, the bag plopping into her hand. The sack began to deflate, free of its mystical contents.

"If it isn't from an Enchantix user, then where is it from?" Flora inquired politely. Faragonda merely shrugged.

"I'm unsure of its origins, Flora," she said, "it'd be best if we allowed Palladium and Wizgiz to inspect it."

"But Headmaster-!" Griselda guffawed. Faragonda raised a hand, silencing her.

"It seems fit, with them teaching potions and metamorphic abilities, Griselda," Faragonda chided her, and she nodded.

"Yes, Headmaster." she sighed, sending a final glare to the girls as she left, slamming the door behind her. There was a few minutes of silence until Faragonda spoke again.

"You girls best be heading back to your dorm," she advised, "it's getting to be time for bed." Bidding the old woman farewell, the girls exited the office, bursting into laughter once they shut the door. Evening had set in, casting gloomy shadows through the windows in the halls.

"Did you see the look on Griselda's face?!" Stella laughed, "what a riot!"

"It was if she just got rejected, oh man!" Musa agreed as they found their room.

"Well, whatever it is, I'm sure they'll take care of it," Flora said as they slipped in quietly, "good night guys, sweet dreams!" She clicked the door shut behind them, carefully turning off the lights so as not to disturb them once they were asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Bloom awoke, her pet rabbit Kiko tickling her cheek with his whiskers. His gray and white fur was aft against her skin. Scratching his long ears she sat up, stretching as she swung her feet over the side of the bed and onto the floor.

"Good morning!" Flora said cheerfully as she strode in, already dressed for the day in her signature green and pink. Bloom cracked a eek smile. There was no possible way she was that cheerful at eight o' clock in the morning. Of course, being a fairy with nature powers, Flora was always the first to rise in the morning, helping the other girls get ready for classes. The others were also up, surprisingly, lazily finishing last minute things like hair and brushing teeth, tying shoes and the like.

"Did I really sleep this late?" Bloom asked groggily, shrugging out of bed to grab some clothes. Musa nodded as she snapped red elastic bands into her hair, tying it off into two long pigtails.

"Yes you did! Come on- we're gonna be late!" After a few minutes, she managed to get ready, rushing out the door. She crossed her fingers, hoping the first bell wouldn't ring.

Of course, she couldn't have everything. The bell chimed loudly, ringing in her ears as she and the others read to class, barely making it into their seats as soon as the teacher turned around.

Professor Wizgiz was cheerful every morning, greeting all the students and faculty with his signature smile. His red coils bounced under his top hat as he hopped up on his desk- being a leprechaun, it was extremely difficult for him to sit in the chair and peer over the desk.

"Good morning, class!" he greeted them cheerfully, jumping from one foot the the other, "I'm your teacher, Professor Wizgiz, and welcome to your first Potions class of the year!" There was excited chatter amongst the class- it was said Wizgiz's Potion class was the best course in Alfea by far, Professor Palladium's class also giving it a run for its money. Bloom was seated next to Stella again, with Flora behind her. Techna and Musa were a row away, sending them funny faces from across the room.

"Now!" Wizgiz clapped his hands, capturing everyone's attention, "I understand all of you are training for your chance to receive your Enchantix-" there was a loud cheer from the class, "- but it takes great responsibility to use what you are given!"

"If he's talking about the neat clothes, than that isn't a problem!" Stella sang to Bloom under her breath, Flora trying to stifle a laugh as Wizgiz sent a cautious look Stella's way to say "Be quiet!" Snapping his fingers, there was a pop as a brown burlap sack appeared on the desk. Bloom squinted at it- it looked like the one Griselda had yesterday! Apparently the others thought so too, leaning over to say, "didn't Griselda have that yesterday?"

"Yes," Flora said, "but Faragonda said she gave it to Wizgiz and Palladium for testing or something." Patiently, the leprechaun let the noise die down until he cleared his throat.

"Once you receive your Enchantix, what else comes with it?" he asked, "anyone know? Ah, yes!"

A girl with short red hair raised a hand, a smile on her face as she answered exuberantly, "Fairy dust!"

"Right-o!" he said, "and this dust helps to ward of evil spells and curses. Now-"

A loud bang cut him off, drawing collective murmurs fem the girls. Looking around, Bloom scratched her head- it definitely hadn't come from inside, since the door wasn't off its hinges or anything. _So where…._

_"EEEK!" _cried a short haired girl, pointing frantically at the window, "Professor, something is trying to get inside!" Chairs and desks scraped the floors as the girls rushed to get to the opposite side of the room, some of them holding onto their friends for comfort. Jumping off the desk, Wizgiz raised a finger to his lips.

"It's alright, everyone!" he announced, "just calm down, alright?" They watched as he hopped up onto a desk, staring intensely at the window. There was a moment of silence before it happened again, another bang. Bloom jumped slightly.

"Whoa!" Wizgiz cried, fixing his to hat as the mysterious thing tried again and again to get through the window, tiny pinprick cracks snaking across the surface. As they watched she noticed a soft yellow glow…..

"Stella- it's the person who had the dust from yesterday!" she hissed, her friend giving her a confused look.

"Are you su- oh!" she said excitedly once spotting it. A small ball of pixie dust was repeatedly banging against the window, the crack getting bigger and bigger until the glass pane finally shattered, small shards skittering across the floor. The ball floated around, looking more like a blur as the girls tried following it, eyes darting frantically back and forth.

"Wow, that thing is fast!" someone commented. The teacher could only nod, tipping his hat at a jaunty angle. Bloom followed it as best she could, and then it hit her:

It got a bit bigger each time it made its rounds. Every time it made a complete lap around the room more desks and chairs got knocked over. Techna and Musa joined the three of them by Bloom's desk, which was unfortunately smack in the middle of the room- and the wreckage.

"What's it dong?" Musa asked.

"Dunno," Flora answered simply. After the thing made its fourth lap, they could see it was the size of one of them- average looking height, the dust beginning to fade to show off a slender silhouette. The girls cowered away from Bloom's desk as it then crashed, the desk turning ion splinters as it broke neatly in half.

"I'll get Headmaster Faragonda!' cried another student- a girl with blue hair tied in a braid. Wizgiz nodded as she ran out the room, approaching the human sized ball of dust. The bright yellow glow had slowly been fading, until it was a pale yellow surrounding the intruder.

"Whoa…." Musa muttered, pointing to her.

Shakily getting up among the wreckage was a girl who looked to be about the same age as the students. Her black hair was tied back in a high ponytail, save her swooped bangs that flew across her forehead, two thick wisps hanging to farm her face. There was a tinkling noise coming from her as she opened her mouth, dusting herself off- her clothes were covered with bits of yellow sparkles.

"Excuse me!" Professor Wizgiz cleared his throat loudly, the girl whipping her head up, searching frantically for the sound. Blinking, she met eyes with Bloom momentarily.

"Humans!" she suddenly screamed, tripping over the wreckage, "oh god, no!" A pair of thin wings sprouted from her back, a blur a she suddenly rose a few feet in the air, speeding out the open door. Dust blew up in clouds as she made her exit, the girls and Wizgi coughing harshly. Waving it out of her eyes, Bloom said, "What was that?!"

"Good question Bloom!" Wizgiz said cheerfully, "but the better question is who was that?" With a snap of his thin fingers, the room was cleared of dirt, the desks magically putting themselves right. Bloom's own desk snapped back together, no visible crack to be seen. Flora raised a hand as everyone took their seats.

"Professor Wizgiz," she said, "she said something about humans-"

"And was that her Enchantix formation?!" Musa cut in excitedly, her blue eyes twinkling with curiosity.

"She was covered in fairy dust, so I believe so," the leprechaun agreed. He opened his mouthy o add on to his statement when the bell rang. Cautiously, the class dispersed, Bloom and her friends pushing their way through the hall.

"Hey, where are we going?" Stella asked as they rounded a corner, past their dorm room.

"That fairy!" Bloom said, "it looked like she was headed for Faragonda's office- let's go see if we can catch her!"


	4. Chapter 4

Vidia kept close to the ceiling, wings a blur as she flew past the students. Some of them yelled, others pointed her out. She ignored them. She had to get away from the humans.

After a few minutes of flying, she screeched to a halt, suddenly dropping to her feet. Regaining her balance, she looked around for a place to hide, although it seemed the people who were here didn't really do much of that, considering nothing was bulky enough or large enough to jump inside.

"I think she went that way!" she heard an older woman say, followed by footsteps. She muttered a curse- it was just her luck to be trapped in a strange place such as this! Quickly, she jumped up, seeing a door a few feet away. It was slightly ajar, a swirled pattern decorating the polished wood. She slipped inside, the door shutting with a click behind her as she tiptoed to the far side, where there sat a desk. She considered diving between the cushions of the plush couch that sat by the door, but then it hit her.

In her condition, being the size she was, she wouldn't be able to fit like before.

"Drat!" she muttered, gasping when she heard vices, muffled between the door. Sweat began to bead her forehead as she saw the door handle jiggle a bit and she raced for the desk, jumping behind it just as the door swung wide open, revealing two older women. Vidia raised an eyebrow at them from underneath the desk- neither of them looked as grand as Queen Clarion, that was for sure. One was tall and skinny, with short brown hair. She kept glaring from behind her glasses, and she wore a long blue dress with a navy colored vest and matching boots. The other was much older, with pouty gray hair. She was more pear-shaped and wore a frilly purple turtle neck and knee-length lavender skirt. A pink jeweled brooch was fastened at her neck. The couch was sitting by the door, and Vidia wished she had hid behind it instead.

"Are you sure she went this way, Griselda?" the older one asked. The brown haired on- Griselda- nodded, crossing her arms as she frowned.

"I am most certain of it, Faragonda!" she said. Their shoes clicked as they both approached the desk. Vidia froze, eye-level with their feet. Somehow, it reminded her of the time she had been cornered by a hawk, having to hide in a log with Tinker Bell.

Vidia gulped- she really hoped they didn't have hawks here.

"Is that what Professor Palladium said?" Faragonda asked her companion.

"Yes, Faragonda," Griselda confirmed, "a student had spotted her a while ago." As she lay perfectly still, dust floated up to Vidia's nose, and she scrunched her face. Propping herself up on her elbows, she hit her head.

"Ow!" she mumbled, then quickly clapped a hand to her mouth, as well as trying not to sneeze. The two women had stopped talking.

"Did you hear that?" Faragonda asked slowly. _Oh no!_ Vidia thought, her heart pounding in her chest, _they'll find me for sure! _Carefully, she flattened her wings against her back, putting her cheek to the floor for a better look.

A pair of wide blue eyes were staring bad at her.

"Ack!" she cried, arching her back. The desk crashed to the floor behind her as she got up, much to the two women's surprise. Darting between them, Vidia ran for the door.

"Quick, Griselda!" Faragonda cried. Vidia shot a smug grin at them over her shoulder- there was no way-

_SMACK!_

_"_Ow…." Vidia mumbled as she went headfirst into the door. Blinking, her vision blurred as she found herself staring up at a girl with long red hair, a look of concern in her teal colored eyes.

"Oh gosh, are you alright?" she asked, crouching down besides her. Vidia smirked as Griselda and Faragonda entered her peripheral vision, followed by a bunch of other girls- none of whom she recognized. Everything seemed to spin, the oak door warping shape.

"J-just flitter-ific…." she managed sarcastically, the last thing she saw being their confused faces before she blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5

Light invaded Vidia's vision as she blinked. Raising a hand, she shielded her eyes, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Iradessa stop it…." she moaned, lowering her hand. The mattress creaked under her weight as she moved, and she glanced down to see a white bed sheet pulled over her, wrinkled and bunched up in random spots. _What the heck? _she thought, running her fingers along the soft cotton, the mattress feeling a but bouncy as she sat up. Looking around, she saw a dresser next to the bed, a vanity table across from it with a large mirror.

"Who's Iradessa?" asked someone politely. Vidia gasped- sitting casually next to the bed was a girl, her skin tanned to perfection. Her light brown hair had blond streaks in the front, and she wore a green frilled crop top with a pink mini skirt, roses decorated the bottom.

"Just a friend," she answered tentatively, "no one you know." The girl handed her a mug, steam rising from it. It burned Vidia's fingers as she took it, the brown liquid inside sloshing a bit over the top, running down the side.

"I'm Flora, by the way," the girl introduced herself, then pointed to the door, "the others are waiting in the living room." rolling her eyes, Vidia took a sip of the drink- it burned her throat as she swallowed, but it was sweet and savory, making her body tingle. She placed it down on the desk, throwing off the sheet.

"Okay," she sighed reluctantly, "go ahead." Smiling, Flora ushered her to the door, swinging it open to reveal five other girls all lounging in weird shaped chairs. A coffee table sat in the middle of the room, a plate of muffins sitting atop it. Vidia suddenly felt her mouth water- how long had it been since she ate something?

"Oh, you're up!" one of the girls said. Vidia focused on her. It was the girl with red hair she had seen earlier. A small rabbit sat in her lap, nibbling on a rather large carrot.

"Yeah," Vidia said bluntly, crossing her arms.

"This is Bloom," Flora gestured to her, "and that's Stella." A girl with long blond hair winked at her as she fixed the strap to a rather tall orange wedge shoe, going to sit next to a girl with short black pigtails on the couch. Flora pointed to her, "That's Musa- sorry if her music was too loud earlier, by the way- and that's Techna." A girl with her fuchsia hair cropped into a pixie cut nodded at her, pulling at the hem of her purple and electric green top.

"Nice to meet you," she said with an obviously British accent- it was just like the humans when she heard them talk, during her visits to the mainland back in Pixie Hollow. Finally, Flora pointed to a fifth girl, with long dark brown curly hair. She was sitting cross legged on the floor next to Bloom, scratching the little rabbit behind the ears.

"And this is Layla," Flora said, "she just arrived today, so of course, she missed your big entrance from yesterday." Vidia scowled, jutting her hip. Her wings were splayed proudly outward, the fluorescent light refracting through the thin membranes. Musa pointed to her wings.

"How come you're in your transformation?" she asked, Vidia detecting raspiness in her tone. It was common amongst the Singing-Talent fairies back home to often be resting their voices, lest they obtain a raspy quality. And it wasn't great for signing.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Vidia quipped, "but I would rather go back home before a human catches me-"

"You sure talk funny!" Stella exclaimed, "I mean, we're all fairies!" Out of the corner of her eye, Vidia noticed Bloom and Layla snickering- and most likely at her and not the rabbit, as he currently tried balancing his now half-eaten carrot on his nose.

"What's so funny?" she snapped at them.

"I think you hit your head pretty hard, "Layla said, "they told me you crashed through the classroom window-"

"And? What's it to you?" Vidia asked. Layla raised her hands in defense, and for a moment, she looked just like Iradessa, the same irked expression on her face.

"Listen," Musa cut in, "I dunno why you decided to make such a grand entrance, but maybe you should talk to Headmistress Faragonda. She might be able to help." It took Vidia a moment to realize that she was talking about the old woman from earlier, the one with the white pouty hair. Shrugging, Vidia sighed.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," she said, "where can i find her?"

"Her office is actually just down the hall," Musa said, jabbing her thumb behind her, "but first, you might want to take a bath or something. You're still covered in dirt." Vidia looked between the girls faces- were they insane?!

"Is that what happened to you guys?" she asked, placing a hand on her hip.

"What do you mean?" Flora said.

"You guys don't have wings," Vidia pointed out, "and yet you say you're fairies. Did your wings get wet?" The girls exchanged confused looks before Flora piped up.

"Um, no," she said, "but our wings still work. We just need to transform to use them." Vidia raised an eyebrow at her.

"That makes no sense," she said, "you can't have wings once they get wet or break. There's no cure for it." Now it was the girls turns to be confused.

"I think you should talk to Miss Faragonda, Vidia," Bloom said cautiously, "she might the able to help you grasp the situation better." Rolling her eyes, Vidia jerked herself away from Flora, who had the same clingy tendencies, it seemed, as Tinker Bell.

"Whatever. I just want to go home."

"She can help you get there," Bloom said, "just go to her office and maybe-"

"I said I'd go, okay?" Vidia yelled suddenly, her face turning red. There was a strained silence hovering through the air as she stalked out the room, slamming the door so hard it may as well have come off its hinges.

Sighing, Vidia stayed by the door for a moment, looking around. The ceilings were high, with pretty glass chandeliers hanging overhead. Large windows let light stream in, and the floors were made with black and white tiles. She caught sight of a scroll hanging outside on the wall, listing the names of the girls who occupied the room. Shaking her head, she began to make her way down the hall, shoes clicking angrily against the floor. Vidia hoped she was going in the right direction, since that Musa girl had pointed to her left when giving directions. She tried her best to ignore other girls as they stared and pointed- most likely at her wings, which were still splayed widely against her back in their full glory.

Once she rounded the corner, she saw it; the polished oak doors to Miss Faragonda's office. Vidia suddenly took a step back. The only reason she had been there earlier was to hide from humans, and that didn't end so well. Lifting a hand to her head, she let her fingers lightly brush the bruise that had begun to form.

"Get over it," she told herself, going to touch the door handle. The door itself seemed much bigger and more intimidating now that she wasn't running for her life. Grabbing the handle, she pushed the door open, and Faragonda, she saw, was sitting patiently at her desk, hands clasped as if she knew she was coming.

"Come in, dear," the old fairy said, "I had a feeling you would come." Silently, Vidia approached the desk, standing proudly in front of her.

"Yeah, sure," Vidia smirked, "anyway, do you know a way back to Pixie Hollow or what?" For a moment, the woman was speechless, pushing a pair of pale pink glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"Unfortunately I've never heard of such a place, dear-"

"The name is Vidia."

"Right," Faragonda said, "Vidia. Unfortunately I've never heard of it." Vidia nodded- the girls back in the room hadn't heard of it either. And they hadn't explained the whole wingless situation as well.

"Okay," Vidia said, crossing her arms, "then where am I?"

"In the realm of Magix, currently at Alfea, the school for fairies to master spells and magic."

"Uh-huh. That's cute, and I'd believe you, but no one here has any wings. How do I know you guys aren't humans trying to catch me instead?" Vidia narrow her eyes at her.

"I assume the girls told you about Winx? Faragonda asked. Vidia shook her head- it sounded fake, made up.

"I see," Faragonda mumbled, then louder, "Winx is their magical ability to transform into fairies. While out of this form, however, they are still able to use magic." The pixie felt her legs start to tingle with pins and needles as she stood there. One: this woman was starting to get boring, and two: she had no idea where she was or what this woman was talking about. She averted her gaze- the couch was starting to look extremely comfortable right about now.

"Well, we don't have that in Pixie Hollow," Vidia said, condescension in her tone, "we all just fly and there's no need to transform or whatever you call it. We have our wings with us all the time."

"So it seems," Faragonda gestured to Vidia's wings. They were thin and veiny, completely transparent.

"So if you don't know how to get back to Pixie Hollow, what am i supposed to do here?" Vidia asked, "ust sit and wait for someone to pick me up?" Faragonda shrugged, pondering her question.

"Unfortunately yes, that would be the case," the Headmistress said, "unless you can all someone?" The pixie shook her head, chuckling to herself.

"I don't think they would hear you from here," she pointed out, jabbing a thumb over her shoulder.

"You don't have phones in Pixie Hollow?" Faragonda asked. Vidia shook her head.

"Nope," she said.

"Then how is it you contact one another? E-mail? Letters?"

Listen, Lady," Vidia said smugly, "do you even know what Pixie Hollow is? Or where it is for that matter?" Faragonda snapped her fingers, raisin an eyebrow at the visitor. A map popped up out of nowhere, small traces of brown pencil depicting trails and rivers, mountains and valleys. Dotted lines circled off what looked to Vidia to be different countries and towns and islands.

Peering at the map, Faragonda shook her head, "Where is Pixie Hollow?"

"Never Land," Vidia answered, her eye tracing the dotted lines. _She said I was in Magix or something like that… _She smiled to herself once she saw it drawn on the top-left corner, and it looked very big, according to the piece of paper. The Headmistress scanned the page, then shook her head.

"Never Land doesn't appear to be on the map, Vidia," she said, "Are there any famous landmarks?"

"Mermaid Lagoon," Vidia said, "as well as Skull Rock and Pirate's Cove." Vidia leaned over the desk to look along with the old woman, sighing as she found out it wasn't on the map either. Rolling it up, the map disappeared in a flash, leaving Faragonda empty-handed.

"It seems you'll have to stay for a while until we get things sorted out," she said, and Vidia slumped her shoulders. That was the last thing she wanted to hear.

"Really?" she whined, "I can't stay in a tree or something?" She knew that was the wrong thing to say once Faragonda gave her an uncomfortable look.

"What makes you think a fairy lives in a tree?" she laughed, "that's in books, dear-"

"I'm pretty sure they do," Vidia nodded, "I mean, after all, Pixie Hollow is a large, hollowed out _tree_, thus the name _Pixie Hollow_…"

"You'd have to be tiny in order to live in a tree, don't you think?" Faragonda sputtered.

"Duh!"

"But look at you! you're of normal size-!"

"No, I'm not! I'm supposed to be this big-" Vidia held her index finger and thumb a few inches apart, "-not some giant!" Faragonda looked tame aback for a moment, taking off her glasses and wiping them on her shirt.

"Are you sure?" she asked hesitantly. Vidia nodded.

"Yes," she said, "I was not made to be this big- I'm a fairy! Not a human!"

Faragonda took a moment to process this- it had to be a spell. There was no other way to explain how she had gotten to this size- but who would do such a thing?

"Just tell me one thing," Faragonda help up a finger, "you say Pixie Hollow is a tree that resides in this place called Never Land, along with the Mermaid Lagoon, Skull Rock and…. Pirates Cove." The former fairy godmother gulped down the names as the fairy nodded.

"If we are to get you home," Faragonda clasped her hands in front of her on the desk, "how does one get to this Never Land? Is it a country, or-"

"It's an Island," Vidia said coldly, "and to get there you need to follow the second star to the right. Then it's straight on till morning." Nodding, Faragonda sighed.

"Well, I suppose I can look more into it," she said, "but if you say you are not supposed to be this size, I can have Professor Palladium whip up a transformation spell for you." Vidia wrinkled her nose.

"Um, sure?" she said, clearly confused, "I'm sorry, but is that an actual name?"

"As real a name as yours or mine, dear," Faragonda smiled softly. Flicking her wrist, the door to her office flew open. Students were making their way to their next classes, the bell just petering out. Faragonda jutted her chin at the door; more specifically at the couch. By now, Vidia's legs were jelly, making her unable to stand any longer.

"Wait- I can't go back out there-" Vidia began to protest.

"No, no," Faragonda shook her head, "you can wait here until Professor Palladium arrives." Grateful, Vidia walked over to the door, sneaking a quick glance into the hallway before plopping herself down on the couch, wings folded gently against her back.

The fabric of the cushions felt like the finest silk that was made from one of Fawn's best silkworms. The pillows felt like clouds, and Vidia couldn't help but burrow her face into one, reveling in the comfort. She was kind of happy that Tinker Bell was not there to point out her momentary smile. Vidia felt a sudden twang of worry in her heart at the thought of her friend- _Are they worried about me?_ she thought, running her hand along the side armchair. she shook her head- they would be fine without her for a few days, she was sure.

For now she would sit in this strange office, waiting for this mysterious Professor Palladium to whip up a spell and hopefully set things the way they should be. After a few minutes of sitting there, however, she was fast asleep, curled up carefully so as not to break her wings.


	6. Chapter 6

"Knut!" Darcy shouted angrily, brown hair swaying down her back. The room she shared with her two sisters, Icy and Stormy, was a mess, books and bedsheets and clothes everywhere. It could have been a nice room, despite the dark colored palette, but the witches at Cloud Tower preferred to just toss things about, instead of being organized.

"Stop yelling!" Icy yelled as she tied her white hair up in a high ponytail, the tube she used the same color as her outfit- a dark navy blue with pale blue accents. Pouting, she crossed her arms, "Knut is always late anyway. There's no use yelling for him."

"Then why do we bother keeping him around?" Darcy snarled, sign to yell for the ogre a second time.

"Because he's actually dumb enough to do our bidding?" suggested Stormy. She was sitting at the vanity, fluffing up her curly lavender hair. The witches chuckled. Knut was the only creature dumb enough to do their work for them, it was true. Multiple times he had sustained injuries trying to capture Stella's magic ring for them, and multiple times he had failed. Why he was kept around Darcy wasn't sure anymore, but it was definitely fun to cause him pain. Darcy scoffed, flicking her hair over her shoulder.

"It still isn't any reason to be late," she said, going to sit down on the oriental rug that rested in the center of the room. Crossing erg legs, she closed her eyes, humming to herself. Icy joined her, following suit.

"Are you guys really meditating over this?" Stormy asked incredulously, "like, come on-"

"If we do this, the crystal ball may show us where that fairy brat hid the ring," Icy snapped, "so shut up and sit down." Stormy reluctantly obeyed, and the crystal ball that sat in the center of the rug began to glow a bright purple, the surface rippling like water until it showed a forest landscape, exotic birds flying through large oak trees and sandy beaches. The witches peered at the image suspiciously as the ball flashed to an image of a lagoon, filled with beautiful mermaids.

"What the heck?" Darcy asked, curling her fingers into fists. Her nails dug into her palms, shaking violently. The ball went on to show them a young boy with red hair, flying around with a small fairy. Icy glared at the boy's image. He had bright blue eyes and a mop of red hair underneath a green cap. A childish grin was plastered on his face as he soared above the lagoon, dropping gifts to the mermaids below.

"How is that even possible?!" she marveled, "only fairies fly and there are no boy fairies that we know of!" Stormy pointed as the image slid to focus on the ball of dust that whizzed around next to him- up close it was a fairy, with wings and a green dress and blond hair tied in a bun. Following it, there was an image of a large tree, a plethora of fairies just like that one swarming it, depicting what looked to be the queen. The one had a small tiara, her drew and wings made of yellow sparkly dust.

"These are fairies, but they look too small!" she whined, watching as the ball showed images of the pixies making plants and sharing dust. As they watched, they noticed one fairy in all the images. There was a pixie with black his run a ponytail, wearing a dark purple outfit. Instead of doing anything useful it looked like she was trying to stir up trouble, creating storms and winds similar to Stormy's magic. Icy tapped the crystal ball, the glass clinking against her long nail.

"Maybe this wasn't bad after all," she grinned maliciously, "this one shows promise."

The Trix were now fixated on the one fairy, as she zoomed and sped around the island, gasping as they watched her fly off to what looked like a mainland of some sort, blowing winds violently in every direction while the others tended to gardens and ponds. The crystal ball then forwarded to an image of the same fairy being chased by a hawk. The witches grinned.

The fairy was headed for the realm of Magix, unbeknownst to her. Flicking her wrist, a ball of blue and white sparkles hovered over Icy's palm.

"She looks frail, don't you think girls?" she asked, watching as the fairy was heading for the window of the Alfea College for Fairies, the hawk in tired pursuit.

"How's about we give her a little back up?" Darcy hinted. Stormy rubbed her hands together, watching as Darcy chanted a spell, Icy pointing the magic ball towards the image of the fairy.

"That should do it," Icy said, laughing as they watched a look of panic cross the pixie's face as she banged against the window, her form growing larger and larger as she hen flew around the classroom.

The ball faded just as they noticed the yellow glow of fairy dust surrounding the pixie, fading one she had reached the average height of an Alfea student. The stared at the foggy glass in silence, smitten with the sight.

If that pixie they just cursed had fairy dust, then that meant she was able to use Enchantix. As far as the witches knew, it was the most powerful transformation a fairy could obtain. And if the pixie was able to use Enchantix, then she most definitely would come in handy next time the Trix tried to steal Stella's magic ring.


End file.
